Secondary characters
*Keith Allen - as Pestilence in Interesting *Mark Arden - as policeman #1 in Boring; as cornflakes box dad in Bomb; as gatecrasher #1 in Interesting; as gravedigger #1 and police victim #1 in Flood; as headless ghost #1 in Cash; as spy #1 in Nasty; as manure deliverer #1 in Sick *Roger Ashton-Griffiths - as Orgo the devil in Boring *Helen Atkinson-Wood - as the woman in the painkiller advert in Nasty *Nicholas Ball - as Rick's lecturer in Interesting *Gary Beadle - as the DJ's servant in Time *Chris Barrie - as the ship captain in the wall-poster in Nasty *Paul Bradley - as the pilot in Demolition; as Warlock in Interesting and Cash *Arnold Brown - as the criminal waiting to be cast in the pit in Flood; the chess player in Nasty *Robbie Coltrane - as the doorman in Oil; as Dr Carlisle in Bambi; as the one-eyed pirate DJ in Time *Ron Cook - as a convict on the wall-poster in Nasty *Lee Cornes - as Spasspecker the Dull in Time; as MC in Cash *Andy de la Tour - as the co-pilot in Demolition; as a convict on the wall-poster in Nasty; as the road safety announcer in Cash *Ben Elton - as the TV presenter in Demolition; as the blind DJ in Flood; as Mr Kendall Mintcake in Bambi; as the campaigning schoolboy in Sick; as the drinker in the lager advert in Summer Holiday *Alan Freeman - as God in Cash and Summer Holiday *Dawn French - as the religious visitor in Interesting; as the devil in the painkiller advert in Nasty; as the Easter bunny in Time *Stephen Frost - as policeman #2 in Boring; as gatecrasher #2 in Interesting; as gravedigger #2 and police victim #2 in Flood; as headless ghost #2 in Cash; as spy #2 in Nasty; as manure deliverer #2 in Sick; as the bank manager in Summer Holiday *Stephen Fry - as Lord Snot in Bambi *Gareth Hale - as medieval guard #1 in Flood; as gravedigger #1 in Nasty; as yokel #1 in Time *Lenny Henry - as the postman in Summer Holiday *Jools Holland - as the punk in the bank in Summer Holiday *Terry Jones - as the vicar in Nasty *Hugh Laurie - as Lord Monty in Bambi *Helen Lederer - as Gwendolyn the jester's assistant in Time; as the repetitive bank teller in Summer Holiday *Norman Lovett - as the penny arcade owner in Summer Holiday *Pauline Melville - as a bus passenger in Demolition; as Vyvyan's mother in Boring and Sick; as a witch in Sick *Paul Merton (under his real name of Paul Martin) - as yokel #3 in Time *Norman Pace - as medieval guard #2 in Flood; as gravedigger #2 in Nasty; as yokel #2 in Time *Daniel Peacock - as the stabbed man in Nasty *David Rappaport - as Ftmchsic the devil in Boring; as Shirley in Flood *Tony Robinson - as Dr Not The Nine O'Clock News in Bambi *Griff Rhys Jones - as Bambi in Bambi *Jennifer Saunders - as Sue the party guest in Interesting; as Helen Mucus the murderess in Time *Mel Smith - as the commissionaire in Bambi *Emma Thompson - as Miss Money-Sterling in Bambi